


You'll Be With Me (Jaspernet Drabbles)

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 am dances, F/F, Fluff, cute fluffy shit, here you go bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIghly suggest you listen to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran when reading this one</p>
    </blockquote>





	You'll Be With Me (Jaspernet Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> HIghly suggest you listen to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran when reading this one

            It was late, they somehow managed to blow all the lights in the house; it was some kind of magic trick they managed. Jasper leaned back on the counter and laughed a bit; beneath their voices there was the soft melody of Ed Sheeran's popular song 'Thinking Out Loud' playing, Jasper had a certain liking for that song. “I told you it was going to blow! But do you listen to me? Noooo.”

            Garnet rolled her eyes and went to pull the fridge open, “Shut up, and help me find some bulbs, I'm sure there's some _somewhere_ in this kitchen.” She moved from the light that flooded out from fridge.

            Jasper watched the slightly smaller female shuffle around the kitchen for a few minutes, not once did she move to help Garnet find the bulbs. It was three am, there was only reason they were up, they required coffee for their nightly gaming session. Well, _Jasper_ 's nightly gaming session, Garnet just laid between Jasper's legs and watched her play which ever system she choose for the night; sometimes it was the Xbox for Fable or Assassians Creed or even Black OPS, or it could be the Nintendo Cube for  the earlier Mario games, or it was the DS for her Pokemon games.

            After a few minutes and Garnet cursing under her breath about how they had bulbs somewhere, Jasper waited until the other walked in front of her before catching her hand within her own. “Gar.” With a swift movement she pulled the other female against her chest. “We'll find them in the morning, we don't need them now.”

            “Jasper, we have them, and we do if we want to make coff-.” She was cut off at that exact moment when Jasper laid her hand on her face gently, then pressed a light kiss into Garnet's lips.

            When she pulled back she whispered, not anything Garnet expected her to, “ _oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_.” She chuckled lightly and moved them where she wasn't leaning against the counter but Garnet was still near her.

            Garnet was ready to protest, but she just pursed her lips and whispered. “ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_.”

            Jasper grinned lightly. “That's the spirit, mama!” She moved in a swaying motion, leading Garnet into a swaying motion, as they moved back and forth around on the tile floor with nothing illuminating their path but the light that poured out of the fridge.

            They stayed that way; Garnet's head laying on Jasper's shoulder, and Jasper's head leaning on top of Garnet's, small breaths escaping their lips, which, did turn into small yawns. They let the song play through a couple times before Garnet shifted and placed her hands against Jasper's face. “It's bed time.” She mumbled, sleepily, of course, she knew if she let Jasper decide when they went to bed they'd never go to bed.

            The larger female broke away and went to turn off the music, before she took Garnet's hand within her own and headed towards their room so they could sleep for the rest of the night, and hopefully find those lightbulbs in the morning.


End file.
